


No place I'd rather be

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode s16e17 Silent Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn





	No place I'd rather be

After they celebrated with Ducky and to Ducky with everyone else, the last thing Nick thought Ellie would do walking through the parking lot to their cars was invite him over for a beer. 

“You sure you don't want to relax and get some sleep?” He had asked, though the words sounded stupid to his own ears.  _ Of course _ she wouldn't want to relax, her mind would be whirling too much like it usually was except this time she'd be plagued with memories of the lake and now this.

“A beer with you  _ is _ relaxing.” She had said back, Nick nodded and then he was in his car heading to her place.

Now they had sat together on her couch for an hour recounting the events of both of their day. Ellie about what happened on the Memphis, and Nick about what happened on their end. He even told her about the whole retirement thing with Tim. 

“Wait so you're like..rich.” Ellie said slowly, laughter on the edge of her tone.

Nick shrugged. “I guess? I mean it's not like I'm spending that money.”

Ellie set down her beer next to his on the coffee table, resting her arm on the back of the couch. “That's a lot of money just for one person, Nick.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking back to the conversation with Tim in the car.

“I uh- I thought maybe one day..I'd have a family to use the money for.”

Ellie's mouth opened slightly. “I thought you didn't want kids?”

“I thought so too, or at least I tried to make myself believe it because it was the easiest option with the job we do.”

She nodded at that. “So what changed to make you now admit it out loud?”

Nick breathed out slowly. “That baby.”

“I- Oh..”

“Yeah..oh. I can't really describe it but after handing him off, there was this ache and..yearning inside. When we went home after, I found one of his pacifiers in my jacket pocket and I just kept staring at it until it suddenly hit me.” 

“Oh Nick.” Ellie said softly. She rested her hand over his. “You aren't alone in being affected after that case trust me. I missed the little guy for weeks after.”

They were silent until she spoke again.

“So..you really want kids someday?”

Nick looked at her, a small spark of hope in her eyes. He smiled and nodded, keeping the  _ with you _ in his head. 

Ellie grinned brightly but her eyes were still worn out, tired. 

“You want me to go?” He asked. “Maybe you'll be able to get some sleep-”

“No!” She said quickly, and half shouting making him sit back a little in surprise. “I mean..can you stay? Unless you have somewhere to be tonight-”

Nick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. Ellie's tense body relax and melted against him.

“No place I'd rather be Ellie.”

“No Agent Bishop?” She teased.

He huffed. “I only called you that because I knew you were doubting yourself after being freaked out about being on the Memphis, you  _ are _ Agent Bishop, and having a normal reaction to what you went through doesn't change that.” 

Ellie looked up at him from in his arms and smiled softly. Nick was struck by how beautiful she was, which happened a lot and especially more often lately. 

“Thank you. For that, and for staying.”

“Anything for you Ellie.”

She lowered her face, practically cuddling into him but he knew she was smiling. 

Nick felt the worry for her during the case melt away and instead focused on the warmth of her against him.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep and Nick not having the heart to move her settled back onto the couch with his fingers running through her hair until his eyes slid shut.


End file.
